


Daylight

by pennydaniels



Series: ASMR [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: ASMR, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Pining, Porn with Feelings, Uchiha Sasuke-centric, some inaccurate child law - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydaniels/pseuds/pennydaniels
Summary: Being addicted to ASMR is hardly the most embarrassing addiction out there. Though Sasuke is still trying to figure out if he's addicted to ASMR or to Naruto.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Series: ASMR [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048027
Comments: 25
Kudos: 192





	Daylight

Sasuke Uchiha was a few things. Some of those things people knew about him, but most remained a mystery to the world at large. Within that subset of mysteries there was a portion of things that his family was permitted to know with the largest slice left to his older brother. Itachi probably (definitely) knew him best out of everyone in the whole world.

Itachi didn’t know this about him though.

*

Sasuke was currently cranky, slightly (very) burnt out, exhausted and as usual knew it would be a night where he would have trouble sleeping. His insomnia had started in high school, the only tiny crack in an icy façade of pure competence that characterised his life. Sasuke had been quietly furious at it and compensated by drinking far more than the recommended amount of caffeine. Eventually he had made the switch to energy drinks and then caffeine pills.

In hindsight it had been a vicious cycle. The more caffeine the harder it was to sleep but without the caffeine he couldn’t function.

His parents were kind and encouraging but had always been several degrees more attentive to his older brother. Sasuke had never blamed them for it: Itachi was the kind of prodigal, genius child that parents like Mikoto and Fugaku Uchiha would have sold their souls to have (though thankfully it didn’t come to that).

It was widely understood that Itachi was _it._ There was also the fact that the rules normally got lifted when it came to a second child, there was no first child franticness with Sasuke and as long as he excelled to an appropriate Uchiha standard he could sail through life.

So yes, the insomnia. Itachi had been away at university by the time it started. Which meant that all in all no one noticed Sasuke’s rapidly declining mental state. He was snappy but that could be easily explained away as stress at the mounting pressure of school. Besides, Sasuke had always been a fairly moody person. His parents mostly left him alone and Sasuke had never truly had any friends close enough to read him. He had acquaintances and close acquaintances. The fact that Sasuke spent most of his time nursing a coffee cup went over most people’s heads and the weird stalkers Sasuke always seemed to pick up were intimidated away from commenting with a patented Uchiha death glare.

Sasuke remembered the first time. It had been three a.m. and he had given up lying in the dark with his thoughts too loud to let him slip into exhaustion just yet. He was tired and tired of being tired. He was angry at this show of weakness from himself. He didn’t _need_ this. He was better than this. He bet Itachi never had issues sleeping. So why couldn’t he just fall asleep?

Eventually he’d given up and picked his laptop back up, putting in his headphones. He was desperate enough to google “Insomnia cures” like he had roughly ten thousand times in the past few months alone. This time when a link popped up to a YouTube video on “100% guaranteed sleep! Believe it!” he was desperate and mentally exhausted enough to try it.

A video popped up of a sunny blonde sitting in his bedroom in front of a mic. He waved at the camera and said in a particularly exaggerated whisper: “Hi! I’m Naruto Uzumaki! Though you might already know that if you’ve watched any of my other videos.” He beamed so brightly his eyes scrunched up completely.

Sasuke turns down the brightness on his screen. The boy looks around his age actually. He’s still smiling and the whispering and when he leans closer to the mic, feels strangely intimate. It’s soothing.

For all that Sasuke doesn’t let people close to him he isn’t sure why this boy stroking the mic and whispering to him about his day is having this effect on him. Maybe it’s because the boy (Naruto, his brain supplies) is on the other side of the screen. He can’t see Sasuke and doesn’t know that Sasuke is listening to him waffle on about ramen. He doesn’t know that Sasuke’s eyes are closing. That the sound of Naruto’s cheerful whispers are slowly coaxing him to sleep. He doesn’t know Sasuke is weak. He doesn’t know Sasuke needs help. He doesn’t know that Sasuke falls asleep with his laptop on his chest and blearily wakes up to this alarm the next morning feeling more well-rested than he had in a while.

Huh. Sasuke thinks as he gets ready for school. What the fuck was that?

*

Looking back on it Sasuke can admit that Naruto’s video had pretty poor production value back then. He also sometimes forgot to whisper, and he talked too much about ramen. His camera was pretty shit and when he upgraded to a better mic Sasuke was honestly shocked by how bad the last one had been without him noticing.

But despite all of that he watched Naruto’s videos every night for months. It was kind of like discovering porn for the first time. The anticipation of watching the videos. The wonder at the number of options available. The slight tang of the forbidden.

Sasuke actually looked forward to getting to bed now because it meant he could crack open his laptop and get lulled to sleep by Naruto’s mindless chatter.

That had been close to seven years ago.

Sasuke was still addicted to ASMR and he had a whole host of channels he watched as well as playlists of favourite videos that he knew never failed. Despite that he kept going back to Naruto Uzumaki’s little channel. Naruto (he had gathered over the years) wasn’t a full time ASMR artist. He posted maybe a video every six months if he was lucky and his production value was still pretty shit. Sasuke had been right when he had pinpointed Naruto’s age as being similar to his the first time he watched him. He now knew Naruto was exactly the same age as him ( if a few months younger).

He’d picked up a lot about Naruto over the years he’d been watching him. Naruto was at college studying to be a social worker. He loved ramen. He was doing a minor in child psychology. He had a dog named Kurama. He had grown up in foster care before being adopted by his godfather when he was fifteen. He had ADHD. He had a teacher in grade school who had become like a brother to him. He had started making these videos just for fun when he’d seen a few because he thought he’d be good at it.

When he had said that during a video he had then rubbed the back of his neck with his hand and laughed a little. “Everyone always says I never sit still and they’re kinda right! But if I can make even one person feel a little better with these videos that’s worth the whispering and sitting still! Besides,” He had said grinning cheekily, “It’s like a personal challenge.”

He’d made Sasuke’s quality of life much better that was for sure. The first video Sasuke had ever watched, the one that had put an end to months of insomnia, that one was still one of Sasuke’s favourites. Maybe it was Naruto’s bright smile. Maybe it was the nostalgia that made watching it feel like meeting an old friend. But he watched it at least once every few months, so he almost had Naruto’s entire ramble memorised.

The video honestly wasn’t popular. Naruto’s page honestly wasn’t all that popular. But he was still Sasuke’s favourite. Sasuke felt like he knew him. He felt drawn to him. Watching his videos felt a little like a dirty little secret. Thinking about Naruto and his smile sometimes made his heart pound.

And if Sasuke pulled up his video’s when it wasn’t even bed-time but instead he was just stressed or the buzzing in his head was too much then that was his business. If he sometimes wished Naruto was there in real life, arms wrapped around him, nattering on about his day… well that was also his own business.

Yup, Sasuke Uchiha, ruthless lawyer, general asshole, and second son of the Uchiha main family was addicted to ASMR.

Nobody needed to know that though.

*

Monthly dinners at his parent’s house were always a slightly stressful occasion. His extended family was huge. Huge and well-connected to a disturbing degree. It was always a toss-up of who was going to turn up. Between his overbearing grand uncle Madara, his less overbearing but still far too Uchiha-like great uncle Izuna, his completely insane cousin Obito, his (less insane but still annoying) cousin Shisui and a whole host of other characters he didn’t even want to mention the dinners felt like running through a minefield with a blindfold on. Sasuke survived them by not speaking. He was pretty sure Uncle Hikaku thought he was mute. 

The only silver lining was that he would get to spend time with his brother. Itachi and him saw each other at least once a week anyway (sometimes more considering Sasuke held the privilege of being Itachi’s beloved younger brother and his undoubtably favourite person and Itachi would move mountains for him. He had to admit that even after all these years having all of Itachi’s gentle regard and quiet admiration on him was a heady experience.) but spending time with Itachi when they were at their parents house reminded Sasuke a lot of growing up. It was nice. Nostalgic.

The worst part was dealing with the rest of his family.

So yes, as Sasuke got out of Itachi’s car and walked up to the front door he was feeling slightly apprehensive. _“Please don’t let cousin Obito be there. Please.”_ Sasuke silently begged any kami who could be listening.

The kami however chose to betray him (or ignore him) by having the door flung open by an obviously waiting Obito.

  
“Sasuke!” Obito whooped, “It’s been forever!”

Sasuke silently mourned the death of his sanity and mental stability as Obito hooked an arm around his shoulder, “Listen Sasuke, I know you’re super good with your law thing and all but Akatsuki could really use extra brain power! I was just thinking-“

Sasuke was spared from having to reply by Itachi inserting himself so silently between Obito and him that he could have teleported. “I’m afraid Sasuke is far too busy with his active cases and much to dedicated to his existing clients to even consider any freelance work.”

Damn Sasuke often forgot how scary Itachi could be to everyone else.

“It wouldn’t be freelance..” Obito trailed off at Itachi’s look. It wasn’t even a glare, just a _look._

“Well, I think I hear someone’s car coming up the drive! Sasuke think about what I’ve said okay?” Obito made his escape and Sasuke sagged slightly.

“We’ve been here less than 2 minutes.” He muttered mournfully.

Itachi laughed, “Try and have fun. For me Sasuke?”

Sasuke scowled but hung up his coat and put his shoes on the rack dutifully. “As long as no one else decides to annoy me.”

  
  
Itachi just smiled and reached forward to poke him in the forehead. Sasuke scowled and rubbed the spot despite allowing the contact. “Don’t worry otouto. I’ll make sure no one offends you too much.” He teased.

Sasuke stiffened slightly in outrage. “I’m not _offended_ by my family! It’s not my problem everyone’s insane!”

As if to prove his point Shisui skidded down the corridor in his socks and practically tackled him to the ground. “Sasuke- chan!” He grinned far too wide for an Uchiha.

Sasuke decided to cut his losses and let Shisui’s weight knock him to the ground, satisfied with the “ooof” Shisui made as he thumped down along with Sasuke.

Wow, Sasuke hated his family.

*

“So Sasuke, any good cases?” His mother smiled at him from across the table and Sasuke fought the urge to swear as suddenly everyone’s attention was fixed on him. Sasuke didn’t _like_ being the centre of attention.

Unfortunately, he had made the controversial decision to refuse to work for the family company after graduating university. He had instead made the even more controversial decision to do an internship under Orochimaru (something that still made his brother press his lips together in a disapproving line when it was brought up) and then join a law firm in the city. Sasuke liked law. He liked winning most of all. Law was a good fit. (And Sasuke would rather stab his own eyes out with a rusty kunai than work with his family.)

The problem was that no Uchiha flew solo. They were like a heard of rabid lemmings.

Sasuke had chosen to abandon that life and once the realisation set in that the law firm thing wasn’t a temporary phase and instead a _for-life_ decision it had all become a little awkward.

He still didn’t know what Itachi had done to force his family (especially his father) to back off and let him just be a lawyer in peace, but he was eternally grateful. This was why Itachi was the best.

What was less than stellar about Itachi was that he still guilted him into coming to these family dinners.

Sasuke chewed carefully before answering. “Yes. All good.”

“That’s great! I’m glad you’re enjoying it.”

To be completely honest Sasuke was working on a purely transactional case between two pharmaceutical conglomerates at the moment which wasn’t particularly interesting, but he wasn’t going to launch into a whole unnecessary spiel.

He continued to chew while nodding.

Madara made a gentle attempt to coax him back into the bosom of the family business one last time which Itachi shot down so quickly and gracefully Sasuke could have sworn half the table almost had whiplash.

While Obito was once against proclaiming something or other about world peace and his NGO (read: boarderline terrorist organisation) Sasuke took the opportunity to check his phone.

_New Video Uploaded by Naruto Uzumaki._

Sasuke felt his entire face flush and his heart pounded a little in anticipation. Naruto hadn’t uploaded in more than a _year._ Sasuke beamed internally, on the outside he looked like his usual stoic self but inside he was so _excited._ Had Naruto already graduated? What had he chosen as his dissertation topic for his psychology minor? How was Kurama? He wanted to go to his flat, get into bed and listen to Nartuo ramble on about nothing until he drifted into sleep.

“You seem happy.” Itachi leaned towards him (coming worryingly close to seeing his phone screen) and Sasuke quickly shoved his phone into his pocket, “Did you get a good message.”

His brother looked teasing and it was vaguely terrifying.

“No. Nothing.” Sasuke was not going to tell his brother he had just received a notification from an ASMR youtuber who he had been watching for close to a decade. Absolutely not.

Itachi still looked pleased. “Well. I’m happy for you either way.”

Sasuke felt as though they were having two different conversations. “Okay? Well, um.. I have work stuff to do so I better go….”

Itachi hummed looking amused. “Do you now?”

“Yes, very important.” Sasuke stood as quickly as he could (partly to get away from Itachi who was acting _weird_ ).

“But I drove you here.” By this point Itachi was looking vaguely smug. “Are you sure it can’t wait?”

“Absolutely not. Very urgent.” The trick with Uchihas was to say as few words as humanly possible. Sasuke felt every eye turn to him as he gathered up his plate and cutlery. “Sorry, something came up. I’ve got to go. Bye!”

Sasuke called a cab with one hand while he dumped his plate in the kitchen and shoved his coat and shoes one in one move.

He was so fast that he had the door open before anyone could voice any protests.

“Sasuke! We’re in the middle of dinner!” He heard his mother call among a cacophony of other protests.

“Let him go.” Itachi’s voice cut across the others. “He has something important to do.” Sasuke could practically _hear_ the laughter in Itachi’s voice but he ignored it as he left. His brother was just doing what he always did which was fuck with Sasuke as much as he could.

*

“Hey guys!” Naruto always whispered a little too loudly. It struck Sasuke suddenly that he’d never heard Naruto’s real voice. “How are you guys doing?” He beamed the same huge smile that he had all those years ago and Sasuke felt his body physically relax. It was an ingrained response by now to the sound of Naruto’s voice. Like a fucked up ASMR pavlov’s dog type reaction.

“I’m good! I’m finally an accredited social worker and I’ve started getting my own cases and everything! It’s kinda wild.” Naruto reached behind him to rub the back of his neck with one hand. “It’s hard but it feels really good to finally get there. There were a few times when I wasn’t sure if I would actually manage it.” Naruto sighed, “College is _hard._ ”

He brightened then. “But I did it! And if a knucklehead like me can do it then trust me you can definitely do whatever you need to do!” Nartuo grinned and held out his fist to the camera for a “fist bump”. “Believe it!”

Something in Sasuke’s chest ached as he watched Nartuo, as he watched his bright eyes and soft hair flop around as he gestured enthusiastically. Watching Naruto felt like coming home. He wished the video would never end. He wished…

He couldn’t follow that thought any further as he slipped into sleep.

*

“Sasuke!”

Sasuke turned and saw Neji striding towards him. The Hyuuga was obviously in a hurry but far too dignified to run.

“Neji.” Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement, “Something you needed?”

Neji handed Sasuke a case file, “You don’t have any meeting this afternoon, right?”

Sasuke shook his head, “No nothing.”

“Good, you don’t have any active cases apart from the pharma one?”

“Nothing at the moment.” Sasuke looked down at the slim case file in his hands. “I’m guessing you need me to cover for you?”

“Yes.” Neji looked visibly relieved which was surprising considering Neji was the least emotive person Sasuke knew. Apart from perhaps himself. He liked Neji, respected him too. Sasuke made up his mind.

“What’s the case?”

Neji smiled. A rare quirk of his lips that meant he was actually very grateful. “Thank you. It’s a pro-bono case. A care order hearing. I know you don’t do family, but this should be fast, less than fifteen minutes, to extend a care order currently in place.”

Sasuke flipped open the file and skimmed the information. “All parties are in agreement?”

“Yes, you’re representing the children’s guardian.” At Sasuke’s questioning look Neji clarified, “Social worker that represents the child’s interests.”  
  
  


“Ah.” Sasuke nodded, “Thanks. I really don’t know family.”

“I know.” Neji smirked a little, he then sighed. “Unfortunately, TenTen’s already got a hearing today and everyone else is either in meetings or otherwise occupied.” He raked a hand through his hair. “And I got a last-minute re-schedule from A about Kumogakure.”

Sasuke nodded in understanding. Kumo was one of their biggest clients and A was testy on a good day. He could understand why Neji had to prioritise him over a pro-bono hearing.

“Fair enough. This should be fine.” Sasuke checked the time. If he wanted to make it to court by the time the hearing started after lunch he’d have to leave now. “I’ve got to go then.”

“Thank you.” The honest gratitude in Neji’s voice was a little surprising. This case wasn’t _that_ big a deal. Obviously leaving any client high and dry was undesirable but it wasn’t as though Neji had a personal stake in the case. Sasuke found himself curious.  
  
  


“You seem pretty invested this case.” He remarked.

Neji shrugged in that elegant Hyuuga way of his. “I‘ve worked with the social worker before. He’s… very good.”

“Oh.” Sasuke couldn’t resist, “Do you think he’s _cute_?” It wasn’t normally in Sasuke's nature to tease people (or to use the word cute) but it was completely worth it to see the blush that infused Neji’s pale face. Getting one up on a Hyuuga was hard-wired into him. Must be an Uchiha thing.

“Just don’t mess up the hearing Uchiha.” Neji snapped before turning with a swish of hair and leaving in a very graceful huff.

Sasuke snickered to himself before swinging by his desk to pick up his laptop. He hailed a cab to take him to the courthouse and read through the case file to familiarise himself with the facts as well as he could. Neji had already done the majority of the heavy lifting on this case and had helpfully included a printed copy of his skeleton argument although it was mostly unnecessary. Sasuke’s speciality wasn’t family law but he knew enough about applications such as this one to know that if all parties were in agreement it would be more of a formality than anything else.

Sasuke frowned down at the case file. There was no name for the social worker unfortunately though there was a name of the child in question; Inari Tazuna.

The case was listed for court room 26 and Sasuke made his way to the lift quickly. There was still half an hour before proceedings were to commence which was enough time to have a quick conference with the client, introduce himself as the new lawyer and meet the “cute” social worker that had Neji all worked up.

Sasuke hadn’t been to this area of the court building before, mainly hanging around the courts designated for commercial or criminal cases. The family section had tables and benches in the waiting areas he noticed. Useful.

Sasuke scanned the waiting area until his eyes landed on the only child present. His file had said he was eight and while Sasuke didn’t know much about children’s ages this kid looked around right.

The social woker had his back to him but Sasuke could see a head of blonde hair that looked vaguely familiar for a reason he couldn’t place and the back of an absolutely eye-searing orange jacket. He and the kid were obviously getting on with him letting out a loud laugh at something the kid said. The laugh sounded… familiar?

Sasuke stepped up behind the social worked, “Inari Tazuna?” He asked.

The kid nodded which was the cue for the social worker to turn around.

Oh my fuck.

Sasuke blurted out, “Naruto Uzumaki.” Before he could stop himself. He heart was threatening to beat out of his chest.

Naruto (it was _Naruto_ ) beamed up at him and that smile was even more blinding when it wasn’t through a computer screen. Sasuke felt a blush crawl up his neck. He couldn’t stop it if he tried.

“Yeah, that’s me!” Naruto had a pink flush painted across the bridge of his nose. It was so cute. He was so cute. Sasuke wanted to die. “Did Neji tell you my name?”

“Yes.” That was as good an excuse as any. Sasuke needed to get himself back under control. He busied himself with dropping down into the chair next to Naruto and pulled out his papers, determinedly not looking at the man lest he blurt out something embarrassing like “you were the only thing that could get me to sleep in high school” or maybe something along the lines of “your voice calmed me down when I was studying for the bar”. Sasuke used every inch of Uchiha self-control he had to wrestle himself back under control.

“Neji told you he couldn’t be here?”  
  


“Yeah, he texted me.” Naruto pouted a little (oh god so so cute), “He said something came up and a Sasuke Uchiha would be taking over?”

“Yes. Don’t worry though.” Sasuke addressed Inari. He was the client after all and Sasuke remembered how much he hated being talked down to when he was a kid. “I’ve got all of Neji’s work and this should be fairly routine anyway.”

Inari nodded. “Okay.”

Sasuke steeled himself and turned to Naruto, “Are there any points apart from the ones you’ve already communicated to Neji that you would like be to make clear to the judge?”

Nartuo considered the question and Sasuke was struck by how full his lips were. And how blue his eyes were. He was struck by the faint whisker like scars on his cheeks that didn’t show up in the grainy video quality. Nartuo’s soft blonde hair brushed his temple as he tipped his head back in thought, exposing the tan column of his neck. Sasuke wanted to lick his way up the smooth skin.

He immediately blushed. What was _wrong_ with him.

“No, apart from emphasising the importance of maintaining the care order I don’t think so.” Naruto turned to Inari, “What about you buddy? Anything you want the judge to know?”

Inari shook his head. “Do you have any snacks?”

Naruto chucked, “You’re eating me out of house and home.” But he reached into his tote and pulled out a box of pocky which he tossed to Inari.

The boy grinned and dug in.

Nartuo observed fondly and Sasuke had to mentally smack himself to stop any of the borderline creepy thoughts he was having over how _beautiful_ Naruto was from spilling out.

(Internally he was reeling. This was _Naruto._ What were the chances?)

All too quickly they were called into court by the usher. Naruto helped Sasuke gather up the case file and when he passed Sasuke the pile of papers their fingers brushed. Sasuke felt as though he’d been electrocuted.

*

“He can’t do that!” Naruto snarled. Inari sat at the table in the small room Sasuke had managed to bully a lone intern out of with a pointed glare. The boy was shaking slightly while Naruto raged.

“Technically in this case the judge has full discretion.” Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. This had become a real headache. He didn’t like it any better than Naruto did, but the law wasn’t ambiguous on that point. “While it is irregular its within his remit.”  
  


Naruto made another wordless noise of frustration and then dropped to his knees by Inari’s side.

“You okay buddy?”

Inari’s shoulders were hunched inwards and he was shivering. “I don’t want to go back.” He said quietly.

Sasuke’s stomach turned and Naruto shot him a look that was equal parts despair and anger.

How the fuck had a hearing that was meant to be a formality turn into this? Sasuke turned his mind to the proceedings. Inari’s stepfather (some loser named Gato who wasn’t even present) had contested the care order which had obviously been a surprise to everyone present.

Judge Danzou had shockingly allowed the last-minute about-face and had ruled to allow Inari to return to the care of his stepfather after a transition period of about a week from the current foster home he was staying in. Sasuke had protested and kicked up a lot of fuss about not being informed in good time but had been shot down.

“I don’t want to go back with him.” Inari’s voice was a little louder. “Please.” He was crying a little now. “Please don’t make me.”

Sasuke’s chest ached and Naruto reached froward to wrap his arms around the boy. He could see Naruto physically choke back the promise. Naruto was just his social worker; he couldn’t promise anything. If the judge had made the decision, then it was final. Sasuke wasn’t an expert at family law. Sasuke wasn’t even meant to be on this case.

Sasuke was suddenly and abruptly furious. Sasuke was furious and if anyone knew anything it was that when Sasuke was dangerous when angry. It was one of his worst qualities: his single-mindedness that boarded on ruthless obsession, all tied to his (sometimes volatile) emotions.

Sasuke made a decision.

He sat down at the small table in the room and pulled out his laptop. Neji had emailed him the rest of the case history. It was a tangled mess but that was family law for you. Sasuke was used to the mess of commercial cases which wasn’t _better_ per se. But it was certainly less emotionally taxing.

“Your mother, Tsunami Tazuna, is still in hospital?” Inari looked up at the question.

“Yes.” He said. His voice was shaky. “Kaa-san’s been asleep for a long time.”

Sasuke nodded to himself. Mother was in a coma, long-term by the looks of it. No input on that front.

Sasuke desperately thought back to what he knew about care orders and child law. It had been a while since law school and he hadn’t even paid that much attention when he was there. But if there was one thing an Uchiha was good for it was a borderline photographic memory.

“The test we’re seeking to satisfy here is the best interest test under the Children’s Act.” Sasuke murmured, mostly to himself. “Danzo made the ruling that it would be in your best interest to be with immediate family.”

Sasuke pulled up Westlaw. Fingers typing so fast they blurred. “However, he’s relying on an outdated presumption I’m sure.”

Nartuo was watching him but Sasuke’s mind was far away.

“Inari, you’re scared of Gato?” Sasuke kept his eyes on the screen as he pulled up case after case.

Before Naruto could say anything. Inari answered, “He killed my dad!”

Sasuke’s gaze was sharp. “Evidence?”

“It was never proven.” Naruto chipped in. There was a pause, “There was a suspicion he had bribed the police.”

Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. He could work with this. He was already pulling out his phone and sending a message to a contact he had on the police force. He needed the files on the case.

“We need to get in front of Danzo and re-argue our case.” Sasuke was still typing as he spoke. “We can claim procedural irregularity.” He grinned viciously as he found what he was looking for. “The limitation period was breached on the original application.” He threw the date into his draft application. “Surprised Neji didn’t pick that up.”

“Um, this wasn’t meant to be this complicated. It was just meant to be routine.” Naruto sounded a little winded and when Sasuke looked up Naruto’s eyes were wide as he watched him work. He was still kneeling by Inari’s side.

“Well, that idea’s fucked so we’re going to have to be aggressive.” Sasuke barely registered he had swore when he heard Inari giggle slightly wetly.

Sasuke nodded to himself before closing his laptop and addressing both Naruto and Inari.

“We have a week before you go back with that man. I am going to file an application to dismiss on procedural grounds when I get back to the office. I am then going to get in front of Danzo and argue best interest on two grounds: the first that there is no presumption in favour of immediate family and the second that your safety would be at risk if you’re placed with a murderer.”

Sasuke hummed to himself in thought, “Likely Gato will attempt to argue that the murder accusations were unfounded and so on.” He began to pack up his things. “That’s fine because I’m getting a friend in the police force to look into the files and hopefully reopen the case.” He looked at Inari and the boy looked back. No longer crying but instead watching Sasuke almost reverently. “You’re not going back to live with that man. So, if you have any information that could pertain to the murder charges tell me. I’ll give Naruto a way for you to contact me.”

“Okay. Yeah.” Inari breathed.

Sasuke nodded. He had a to do list a mile long by this point and he needed to get back to the office. Hopefully Neji would be around so he could consult him on the finer points of family law but Sasuke had sunk his claws into this case now.

He wasn’t letting go.

*

“Mr Uchiha wait!” Sasuke turned and saw Naruto skidding after him.

“Where’s Inari?” He asked.

“His foster mum picked him up.” Naruto was looking at Sasuke carefully as if he was trying to figure him out. “Mr Uchiha-“

“Sasuke.” Sasuke blurted out before he could help himself. He manfully resisted the urge to blush.

“Sasuke then.” Naruto looked slightly flushed. Probably from chasing after him. “Thank you for doing this. And,” He rubbed the back of his neck in a gesture so identical to his videos that Sasuke couldn’t have moved if he wanted to. “I’m sorry for getting so emotional before. I’ve only been a social worker for a bit and Inari is actually my first long-term case.”

Sasuke resisted the urge to say “ _yes I know_.”

“So yeah. I’m sorry that probably wasn’t helpful.” Naruto shrugged bashfully.

“No, not really. But it doesn’t matter. He knows you care and that’s good.” Sasuke wasn’t usually this verbose, he had no idea where all these words were coming from.

Naruto was smiling at him again. This one was softer and sweeter. A curl of his lips that made Sasuke feel that uncomfortable thump-thump _home_ of his heart again.

“Yeah well, it’s nice to have a lawyer that cares as much as you do. I know this is just pro-bono for you guys but seriously. It means a lot.”

Sasuke nodded. He didn’t think he was capable of speech at that moment. “Hn.”

Naruto laughed a little. “Well, let me get your number just in case I need to contact you.”

Sasuke found himself entering his number in Naruto’s phone in a kind of daze.

“What the fuck have I gotten myself into?” He breathed to himself as he watched Naruto walk away.

*

Sasuke had thrown himself into the case with the kind of furious intensity he hadn’t exhibited in a while. He realised after Yamato had stopped him by the coffee machine to ask him how he was that his colleagues had never really seen him in this particular feeding frenzy. He hadn’t realised how much he had mellowed out post his teenage years.

When Sasuke had turned thirteen it was if someone had taken a shot of pure fury and injected it into his veins. Instead of turning him hot however it froze him ice-cold. There was never really any explanation but Sasuke had suddenly begun to attack everything with a single-minded intensity.

Sasuke had never been good with words. He had never been able to articulate his thoughts in any way. His only ability was in actions. He had thrown himself into working and maybe it was a substitute for him screaming “ _someone please help me! Someone please notice!”_ but Sasuke had learnt by now not to expect people to be mind readers. 

Even now Sasuke lacked the vocabulary to be able to describe his own feelings. Sometimes he feels as though there are too many words buzzing around in his head and that no matter what he can’t contain those thoughts. That the emotional wasteland in his brain is a swamp he dares not enter.

He’s gotten better but he still doesn’t have the words.

Spending any amount of time with Orochimaru hadn’t helped.

But sometime over the past few years the cold grip around Sasuke’s heart had thawed. His edges has smoothed. He was less biting and acerbic. He was calmer. He had the patience to listen to a blonde boy talk for hours and hours.

Naruto’s voice was a lullaby and at a time when Sasuke felt so alone, in a prison entirely of his own making, it had soothed him to sleep.

*

“Inari _says_ he’s fine, and with the delay in the order to place him back with his step-father some of the pressure’s been taken off, but he’s still on edge.” Naruto was gesticulating wildly as he talked.

Sasuke hummed and sipped his coffee. He and Naruto had agreed to meet to discuss the case. This was the third time they’d met for that specific purpose.

In all seriousness lawyers did not meet with social workers this often to "discuss the case".

Sasuke was thankful that Naruto was new enough to this social worker gig that he hadn’t picked up how unusually Sasuke was acting.

Lawyers especially didn’t talk to the social worker representing their client about personal matters. But sometimes the two of them would fall into talking about their lives. Sasuke ruthlessly supressed any part of himself that was daydreaming about this being a date. This was purely business.

But Naruto’s voice is husky when he’s not whispering. It’s the kind of voice Sasuke wants to imagine tangled in his sheets. It’s the kind of voice that Sasuke wants to steal into his mouth, reduce to gasps and moans. It’s the kind of voice he strokes himself to in his shower. Imagining that Naruto is there with him. On his knees maybe with Sasuke’s cock between his petal pink lips.

He feels like he’s drowning when he’s with Naruto. He wants even a fraction of the same depth from the man sitting opposite him.

Sasuke has enough self-awareness to know he is gone. He’s in limerence. He’s fucking twitterpated. It’s terrifying and incredible in equal measures. Sasuke has never been in love before. Sasuke has never fucking _dated_ before. Sexual attraction isn’t something that really happens to Sasuke. Sex is a physical act, more stress relief than anything else. Sasuke can’t remember the last time he had a crush if ever.

And here he is. _Fantasising._

“Hn. Well, we’ve managed to get Inari’s dad’s case reopened. There is absolutely no way Danzo can place Inari back with his step-father when he’s a potential suspect in a murder investigation.”

Naruto grins, raking a hand through his fluffy hair. “Yeah! I don’t know how you did that but honestly thank you. It made Inari so happy to know his dad might actually get justice.”

“Hn.” Sasuke turned his face away to try and conceal his blush.

Naruto smiled. “It’s not every day you get a lawyer that cares as much about some random kid as you do. Seriously thanks.”

“It’s no problem.” Sasuke says quickly. It still comes out smooth, thank kami.

Naruto stretches back. “So, you got a lot of cases on right now?”

Ah yes. The personal talk. He loves and hates it in equal measure. It’s hard to stop the fantasies when they actually _talk._ Sasuke steels himself.

“Not right now-“

“Otouto.”

_“Oh shit.”_ Sasuke thinks.

Itachi does his usual appearing out of thin air act and places a hand on Sasuke’s shoulder. “Fancy running into you here.”

Itachi is smiling and his gaze when it lands on Naruto is assessing but also… pleased?

“Itachi. I’m in the middle of a client meeting.”

Itachi waves his hand and when he looks at Sasuke it’s almost _indulgent._

_“What the fuck?”_ Wonders Sasuke.

“Don’t be rude otouto.” Itachi chides. “Itachi Uchiha.” Itachi reaches across the table to shake Naruto’s hand.

Naruto gives Itachi his usual grin. “Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet ya! You must be Sasuke’s older brother. He’s mentioned you before.”

“Oh, has he now.” Itachi’s gaze swivels back to Sasuke and who manfully resists the urge to slide down in his seat.

He knows Itachi is surprised. Sasuke doesn’t share personal details. Sasuke doesn’t really make friends either. Most of Sasuke’s close acquaintances were gathered over the years through osmosis. Through either being in school or university or work with them until the exposure therapy worked and Sasuke had people he could half class as friends.

Still, most of what they knew about Sasuke was never volunteered willingly.

The fact that Sasuke has told Nauruto about Itachi is clearly a BIG DEAL.

But… it’s just so easy to talk to Naruto. It might be because Sasuke never feels vulnerable in front of Naruto, part of that is Naruto’s personality but another part is the fact that he already knows so much about Naruto: painstakingly gathered over the years, breathed into his ears as he slips into unconsciousness, lulling him into sleep, that it doesn’t hurt to give Naruto parts of himself. Sasuke has always been particularly introverted but with Naruto it doesn’t feel like he’s baring his soul. It feels like he’s just telling Naruto things he should already know.

The ASMR thing is kind of fucking with his head.

“Itachi.” Sasuke starts but Itachi cuts him off fast.

“Don’t worry Sasuke. I won’t interrupt your… meeting any further.” He turns to Naruto. “It was nice to meet you.”

Naruo nods, “Likewise.” He smiles.

Sasuke can’t tear his eyes away from that smile and he’s so far gone he doesn’t even care if Itachi notices.

*

Sasuke is sitting cross-legged on his couch with a glass of Merlot on the coffee table in front of him. He’s got his laptop balanced on his thighs and is working steadily at the edits needed for a merger contract the firm is handling. It technically isn’t meant to be his work but Ino had asked him to look it over for her and hey, billable hours are billable hours. At least Ino had stopped leering openly at him after she had started dating that weird artist guy.

He’s in the middle of rewording a particularly thorny phrase when his phone rings.

He glances at the caller ID and almost has a heart attack as usual when he sees its Naruto. It’s a mystery to him how someone that can make him feel so at ease can also make him feel like crawling out of his own skin.

He picks it up on autopilot.

“Uchiha speaking.”

“Sasuke!” Naruto’s warm husky voices rushes over him and Sasuke feels the effect as keenly as a sip of the wine he’s drinking. “Did you hear? Gato withdrew his attempt to take custody of Inari!”

“No, I haven’t seen that yet.” Sasuke flips tabs to his emails and finds the update sitting squarely in his inbox. The updated decision had arrived less than a minute ago.

It warms something in his chest to know Naruto wasted no time to call him.

It also fills him with a vicious satisfaction. Sasuke is a fucking _winner._ (There's also the vindication of having won this case in front of Naruto. Naruto knows how good he is now. He's proved himself.) And with the reopened murder case chugging along in the background (which had been reopened with a smidge of Uchiha influence, Sasuke won’t lie, but this was _important_ and it’s not like he uses his family for anything most of the time) he feels a deep contentment with the state of the world.

“That is good news.” He comments.

“I know! I’m so happy!”

Sasuke picks up his glass and takes a sip. “I can hear that.” He teases.

“Bastard.” Naruto fires back without any heat. There’s a pause and something that sounds like shifting fabric. “It’s really down to you so thank you.”

“It’s my job.” Sasuke leans back on the couch, holding the phone to his ear and lets Naruto’s voice soothe him as it always has.

“No, it isn’t. I met loads of lawyers when I was a kid who couldn’t give two shits.” Naruto seems to pause suddenly as if he’s realised he just shared something intensely personal.

It’s something that Sasuke didn’t actually _know_ though he did know Naruto had been through the system. He speaks before Naruto can second guess himself.

“Well, they sound like pretty crappy lawyers then.”

Naruto’s warm chuckle slides over his skin like molten honey and Sasuke can’t keep the smile off his face. He’s a lunatic, smiling at nothing as a guy he barely knows (or maybe knows all too well) laughs in his ear.

There’s silence for a second. “Well, I guess I won’t be seeing much of you anymore now the case is over.” Naruto sounds slightly hesitant and panic rips through Sasuke in an instant.

“Well, maybe we could keep meeting.” He says far too quickly and immediately wants to punch himself in the face except he _can’t_ he _won’t_ loose the chance to know Naruto. It was a miracle he met Naruto in real life. Naruto has been an unknowing rock of his for years and Sasuke never realised how true that was until he had the real deal in front of him.

“Oh! Okay yeah definitely. 100%. Yeah. I would love- I mean like that!”

Hearing Naruto trip over his words makes Sasuke feel a lot better about his general desperation.

“Okay. Well, it’s getting late.”

“Yes! I’ll text you. I don’t want to keep you. Um… yeah. I just… Thank you.” Naruto trials off a little bit before his confidence apparently returns and he barrels forward. “You may not realise it but you’ve really done so much for Inari. Going back to his step-father would have broken him so… yeah. Thank you.”

“No problem.” Sasuke takes another sip of wine. “I’ll see you soon. Take care.”

“Yes, you too!” Sasuke can _hear_ his smile.

“Hn, goodnight.”

Sasuke hangs up quickly before he can do any else like say _“I think I’m falling in love with you._ ”

Sasuke leans back in his couch. The laptop is pushed to the side and he pants as though he’s just run a marathon.

It’s incredible. Sasuke feels giddy. Like he’s a glass of champagne that might spill over.

It’s way too soon. He’s only technically known Naruto for a month. He’s only met him a handful of times.

But that’s not strictly true is it? Sasuke has technically known Naruto for seven years.

Sasuke has been getting to know Naruto over seven years and that’s why it’s so easy to know Naruto now. Sasuke doesn’t have to take down any walls. Naruto broke them down years ago and he didn’t even know it.

The impulse strikes him suddenly and Sasuke is opening his laptop and taking himself to Naruto’s most recent ASMR video.

It calms him for about two minutes before his blood starts to heat a little. With all the fantasies he’s been having of Naruto recently it makes sense that this would be the obvious conclusion, but he still feels a little embarrassed as his cock hardens as the sight of Naruto whispering into a mic.

Maybe it’s pathetic but Sasuke has always watched the videos and imagined that they were for him. That Naruto made them for him and that somewhere out there, there was a beautiful sunshine-bright boy who cared about him. That there was someone who was _his_

It’s with that in mind that Sasuke begins to slowly fondle his cock through his trousers before pulling his dick out and rubbing it from root to tip.

He closes his eyes and with Naruto’s familiar voice as a backdrop his imagination gets to work. He imagines Naruto coming home. He calls out a cheerful “tadaima” and strolls into the room, seeing Sasuke on the couch.

His smile might then turn a little coy and he’ll drop down into Sasuke’s lap.

“Ne Sasuke, did you miss me?” He’d ask. All big blue eyes and miles of caramel skin.

Sasuke would put a hand on Naruto’s thigh and settle Naruto into straddling him.

“Yes.” He would breathe into the hollow of Naruto’s throat. He’d suck on the pulse there, bite gently at the junction between neck and shoulder. He’d trail kisses up Naruto’s jawline because Naruto was _his_ and he could. He could have Naruto and touch him and be touched in turn.

The fantasy quickly dissolved into pieces. Naruto grinding into Sasuke’s lap, filled up by his cock, face screwed up in pleasure.

“Yours.” He’d moan, “I’m yours. Please Sasuke. Please please _please._ ”

And he’d beg but it would be so sweet because he knew that Sasuke would take care of him. He trusted Sasuke to take care of him.

Sasuke came with a gasp. It was a satisfying orgasm. Less tempered by shame now that he knew Naruto might feel the same. Now that he knew he could maybe have Naruto.

Sasuke felt his lips draw into a smile. He bit into his closed fist to hide it.

*

“Bastard!” Naruto yelled as Sasuke sunk his fifth hole in one.

“Jealous, usuratonkachi?” Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

Naruto was just as competitive as he was. It was vaguely thrilling discovery. 

“Oi! You better watch it. I’m gonna get the next one.” Naruto lined up his club with the ball. The whoop he let out when he sunk the ball was more appropriate for winning the PGA championship than a round of mini-golf but he was so ecstatic Sasuke could help but smile.

They ribbed back and forth and at dinner Naruto began recounting his top ten childhood pranks.

“Yeah. And then Iruka Sensei made me scrub the graffiti off. But he helped!”

Sasuke leans his cheek against his hand. Somehow hearing all of this again, things he technically already knows, feels like hearing it for the first time. Hearing Naruto speak _loudly_ feels new. And for all that he feels like he trusts and knows Naruto there is still so much to discover.

It’s a thrilling realisation.

*

Sasuke is cooking dinner for Naruto in his apartment and it is infinitely distracting. He can’t stop picturing all the places he wants Naruto. All the ways he wants Naruto in his space.

He wants Naruto to kiss goodbye in the foyer. He wants Naruto backed up against the fridge. He wants Naruto bent over the dining room table. He wants Naruto sprawled over his couch. He wants sweet and soft and hard and rough and everything in between. He wants it all.

“So…. You said you’re taking more family cases?” Naruto prompts, he’s leaning over the kitchen counter and Sasuke turns briefly to look at him before turning back to the stove.  
  
  


“Mostly care cases. Local authority instructed primarily.” Sasuke gives Naruto a vaguely accusing look. “You started it.”

Naruto laughs, full bellied and bold. A sound that chases away any lingering cobwebs in Sasuke’s head.

“Bastard, you love it!” Naruto hums, “I’ve heard about how you’ve stormed onto the scene out of nowhere. It’s a small community in the child law sector.”

Sasuke shrugs, “It’s all for the best interests of the child.” He pauses a little, “I like that.” He says a little quieter. “Sometimes it’s nice to stop fighting and work together. Other parts of law aren’t really like that.”

He plates up the food and when he turns back to Naurto the man is smiling so fondly it makes him blush.

“Yeah. It is nice.” Naruto ducks his head to the food and immediately begins proclaiming how good it is in that loud way of his.

Sasuke doesn’t bother to hide his smile.

*

He’s over at Naruto’s place this time. They’ve been dating for around three months at this point.

Sex is going to happen. Sasuke hasn’t had to have this many cold showers ever. He spends a significant amount of his time jerking off. Naruto just has to _look at him_ for him to get in the mood.

He’s doing the cooking and after they eat, they curl up together on Naruto’s couch watching a movie. This kind of easy intimacy doesn’t come easily to Sasuke. He still doesn’t really like to touch his own family sometimes. But Naruto is soft and warm and feels like something wholly his.

“You’re always taking care of me.” Naruto mumbles sleepily against Sasuke’s chest as they watch some movie spy execute a daring leap over a building.

_“You took care of me for years.”_ Sasuke wants to say back but doesn’t.

Naruto snuffles into his collar. “I’ve never really had someone take care of me before.” He whispers into Sasuke’s collar and by now Sasuke’s heard enough to be able to piece together the whole painful story of Naruto’s childhood and it makes him ache somewhere deep in his bones.

Abandoned and ignored and then when people finally stepped up for him, Naruto didn’t really need it anymore. Or rather didn’t know how to accept it anymore.

He lets his arms tighten around Naruto.

“I like taking care of you.” And something like that is easy to admit after Naruto bares his soul as easily as he just did.

Naruto hums and nuzzles further into him.

_“I can have this.”_ Sasuke thinks slightly incredulously to himself. “ _I can have this.”_

*

Family dinners are such a drag. Sasuke almost slumps over his plate like Shikamaru at a long meeting but manages to restrain himself.

Conversation flows around him and Sasuke focuses on his food. He can’t skip out early no matter how much he may want to because he’s already skipped two months in a row now. So instead, he focuses on his mother’s (admittedly delicious) cooking and runs through the latest update in one of his bigger cases mentally. He just needs to find an angle that could work. He could focus on contractual interpretation: focus on a business common sense analysis but that precedent isn’t as rock solid as it once was.

Sasuke chews thoughtfully. He only needs enough to be able to convince (read: scare) the other side into settling. Avoiding litigation is in everyone’s best interest anyway. He knows the lawyer on the other side and Zetsu has a tendency to be a cowardly piece of shit, Sasuke can defiantly intimidate him. Maybe organise a deposition to intimidate? It’d be costly but ultimately the costs saved by avoiding litigation would be more than worth it.

It’s at that moment he realises everyone’s staring at him. It’s a pretty full house today and that means more than twenty Uchiha pairs of eyes unnervingly fixed on him.

“What?” Sasuke asks. He wants to rub at his face, is there food on it?

“You looked pretty deep in thought otouto.” Itachi leans forward consideringly. “What could you be thinking about, hmmm?” His tone is teasing and Sasuke frowns.

“Depositions.” He says honestly.

“Really?” It’s Shisui this time. Eyes dancing with mirth. “No one on your mind?”

Sasuke blinks. He feels distinctly like he’s missing something. “I can’t tell you about my clients. That would be breaking confidentiality.” He says rather flatly.

The table seems to collectively groan.

“What Itachi and Shisui have been _far_ too subtle in asking,” Izumi shoots both of them a look. She’s all the way down the table so she has to half-shout. “Is if you’ve got a special someone you want to introduce to the family any time soon?”

Sasuke blanches and then all the blood rushes to his face so fast he feels a little light-headed.

_Everyone is staring and Sasuke wants to die._

“I would rather not.” He says a great deal more weakly than he would like to. He’s been caught off guard and now that all his sadistic relatives have sensed blood in the water they’ll never let it go.

“Oh Sasuke!” His mother is all smiles, “You have to introduce us to the girl! She must be someone very special to have caught your eye.”

_“Huh.”_ Sasuke thinks to himself. _“I guess this **is** the first time my family’s ever seen me interested in someone.”_

Sasuke had never dated as a teenager. He had never even hooked up with anyone to his parent’s knowledge. His years at university were spent studying and now he’s a young adult in his first (to his parent’s knowledge and also honestly) relationship.

Sasuke had been so disinterested in people growing up that his parents didn’t even know he was interested in men. (Though Sasuke did sometimes wonder if he was interested in men or just interested in Naruto.)

Huh.

“Mother.” Itachi cuts across. “Maybe it would be better not to make assumptions.”

Sasuke thinks it’s… nice that Itachi is trying to defend him from any perceived homophobia from his family. It makes him feel warm. It may be misguided but still. Sasuke has never cared about his sexuality. It had been something he always vaguely knew and then proceeded to file away in order to focus on more important things. 

“I’m gay.” Sasuke says. He goes back to eating. It’s getting a little unnerving having everyone’s eyes on him.

There's a conspicuous pause. 

“Oh Sasuke. I’m sorry. We never wanted to make you feel as though you had to hide anything.” His mother is holding Fugaku’s hand and both of them are still irritatingly fixated on Sasuke.

Oh, _kami_ is he really going through some kind of sitcom coming out to this entire family?  
  
Itachi has the grace to look apologetic when Sasuke raises an eyebrow at him as if to say “look what you’ve done”.

“I never hid anything.” Sasuke says as he continues to eat. “It just never came up until now.”

There’s silence at the table for a moment. Thank god.

Even Madara has shut up for once.

Sasuke continues to eat. He doesn’t care what anyone says, he’s skipping next month’s dinner.

He deserves it.

*

“No way. Seriously?” Naruto giggles and the vibrations echo in Sasuke’s body from where Naruto is lying sprawled across his chest.

“I couldn’t make this up.” Sasuke deadpans.

“Oh my god. Then what happened?”

“I kept eating and thankfully everyone felt awkward enough to do the same.” Sasuke says dryly.

Naruto snickers. “That’s kind of hilarious. I can’t believe you completely shot down their touching coming out scene! Sasuke! You should have confessed your deep insecurities and everyone could have cried and hugged it out!”

Sasuke cranes his neck so he can look Naruto in the eye. “Naruto. Shut up.”

Naruto snorts and shifts himself again. They’re on Sasuke’s couch and the credits for the movie have long since ended, they’ve been taking for that long.

It’s a Friday night and they’d ordered in sushi before starting a Back to the Future marathon. Now the movies are long forgotten.

Naruto heaves himself off Sasuke. “I’m gonna get some water. Do you want any?”

“Hn.”

“In normal person speak that means yes.” Naruto ambles off to the kitchen and Sasuke sits up straight, stretching his spine until realigns with a click.

Naruto returns with a glass and he drinks gratefully. He’s just set the glass down on the coffee table when Naruto all but lunges for him.

Naruto’s kiss catches him by surprise. Their lips mash together and it’s painful for a brief second before it gentles into something soft and sweet. Sasuke allows his eyes to drift closed as he brushes his lips across Naruto’s, feeling the softness, the plush flesh as he gently nibbles at the bottom lip.

Naruto moans into his mouth.

When they break apart Naruto’s is beautifully flushed. It’s better than any one of his fantasies. Naruto shifts in his lap, “I got a little tired of waiting for you to do that bastard.”

Sasuke runs his hands up and down Naruto’s sides. “Why did you wait?” His voice has dropped into something low and rumbling and he feels Naruto’s little shudder.

“Have you seen yourself?” Naruto asks as Sasuke leans forward to kiss at his neck now that blanket permission has been applied. “I bet you’ve got people drooling over you constantly. Didn’t want to just be another panting sycophant.”

“Sycophant is a long word. Congratulations.” Sasuke breathes into the hollow of Naruto’s throat.

“Oh fuck off!” Naruto laughs and pushes Sasuke’s head away. “I’m being serious.”

“I didn’t because I haven’t done this much before.” Sasuke answers with honesty. It’s easy to be honest with Naruto.

Naruto blinks, wide eyed.

“You’re the first person I’ve dated.” Sasuke elaborates. He’s not embarrassed by the fact. He could have dated before but chose not to. He hadn’t wanted to until Naruto.

“Oh.” Naruto looks a little dazed at the fact. “Okay.” He beams then and pushes back into Sasuke’s space.

They start kissing again and it quickly grows heated. Naruto is panting against his neck as Sasuke reaches a hand into his trousers to curl over his dick.

“Nnnngg Sasuke.” Naruto moans, low and slow and Sasuke feels arousal as a jolt up his spine.

Sasuke shifts Naruto in his lap and picks him up. Naruto squawks slightly but just wraps himself more securely around Sasuke as he carries him to the bedroom.

Sasuke tips Naruto onto the bed and leans down to nuzzle along his clothed stomach. There’s so much he wants to do. There’re so many things he wants to do with Naruto.

Clothes are quickly shed and later when Sasuke has three finger in Naruto, stretching him as gently as he can and Naruto is grinding down desperately, cock twitching against his stomach, Sasuke’s chest aches with emotion.

He can have this. He has this.

He leans down to get Naruto’s cock in his mouth and sucks as he finger fucks him.

Naruto comes suddenly with a shout before slumping back onto the bed.

“Always taking care of me.” Naruto murmurs muzzily before turning to nuzzle at the hand that Sasuke had held near his head.

“Always.” Sasuke vows. It seems to easiest way to get across the reams and reams of pure _feeling_ that is swelling in his chest.

Naruto hums before hooking his hands around the backs of his knees, drawing his legs up to his shoulders and completely exposing himself to Sasuke's gaze.

He smiles slightly dopily, obviously still high after his orgasm, “C’mon Sasuke. I want you.”

Sasuke doesn’t need to be told twice. He shakily lines himself up and slides home in one thrust.

Naruto’s back arches off the bed slightly. He sighs.

“Yesss. Sasuke.”

Sasuke’s name in Naruto’s tongue is perfect. Sasuke has been in love with Naruto maybe since he was seventeen.

He reaches down to kiss Naruto, he keeps his thrusts short and shallow. Gentle as he grinds into Naruto’s prostate.

Naruto is loud in bed and Sasuke loves it. It’s easy. Naruto tells him how good it feels, how much he likes it, how much he likes _Sasuke._ How he’s wanted to do this ever since he first laid eyes on Sasuke.

His hands scrabble at Sasuke’s shoulders before Sasuke tips back so he can pull Naruto into his lap. Now they’re nose to nose and Sasuke can grind lazily up into Naruto as he peppers kisses along his jaw and thumbs at his flushed nipples.

Naruto is moaning needily, it dissolves into a keen as Sasuke grind into his prostate.

“Sasuke, oh Sas- Sasuke. Please please. Sasuke. Oh kami kami kami.” Naruto’s voice goes high at the end as he comes for the second time.

He clenches hard on Sasuke who comes with stars in his eyes.

Huh. Sasuke hadn’t known sex could feel like that.

*

Later when they’re lying next to each other, cleaned up and lazily satisfied Naruto is tracing patterns on Sasuke’s chest.

The closeness is something Sasuke has grown to love but not something he thinks he’ll ever truly get used to.

“I’ve watched your ASMR videos.” He blurts out before he knows what he’s thinking. He definitely isn’t thinking if it came out just like that.

“Oh.” Naruto pauses. “I didn’t really think anyone watched those.”

There’s a pause.

“When I made those it was just after my godfather passed. I’d never felt so alone. But when I posted the videos it felt a little like I was sending out a signal. Like a message in a bottle and that someone, somewhere was listening. It made me feel less alone I guess.”

Naruto continues, as though a dam had burst. “I remember feeling so alone. So adrift. I’d been alone for my entire childhood and I thought this was it- I was just cursed to be alone for the rest of my life.”

Sasuke runs his fingers through Naruto’s hair. It seems that the orgasms and closeness have rattled something loose in Naruto.

“I didn’t care if I got no views or five views or a thousand views. I just wanted to prove that I existed I guess.”

“I saw.” Sasuke murmurs against Naruto’s skin. “Your videos helped me. They-“ Sasuke doesn’t know how to explain it or put it into words but Naruto is still touching him and they’re pressed together, skin to skin, as intimate as two people can be and he knows he has time. Time to get his thoughts in order.

Time to let himself be known.

Sasuke takes a deep breath and opens his mouth to speak.

**Author's Note:**

> I picture Sasuke as demisexual, so he's able to connect with Naruto so quickly because he feels like he's already known him for years. Naruto is just our regular sunshine boy! I picture Sasuke has having a lot of issues with communication and emotional vulnerability which is why it's so surprising that he connected so quickly with Naruto. But that was mostly due to the pre-established emotional bond they developed through ASMR lol. 
> 
> When it comes to the legal stuff not all of it is 100% accurate, I just sort of cobbled some vague law together! 
> 
> On another note ASMR is super relaxing and I would highly recommend if you're an insomniac.
> 
> I might do a part 2 for Naruto's perspective but we shall see. (EDIT: I did do a part 2! surprise!)


End file.
